You Shouldn't Stand There
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: Maybe she should put a stop to it before he hurts someone. Oneshot. HieixKagome


**Title: **You Shouldn't Stand There

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Kagome/Hiei

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and YuYu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**Warnings: **There's a teeny tiny little bit of yaoi-ish stuff. Nothing important, just thought should know.

* * *

Someone should tell him that where his is standing, is not a very good place for him to stand, especially since he is unfamiliar with the silly human tradition. Though, she hesitates, because she is amused by his confused and annoyed expression. That had been the third person to kiss him since he had stopped there to lean against the door frame.

The first that had been brave enough to step forward and kiss his cheek, and make most of them snicker quietly to themselves, was Genkai.

"You're a clueless idiot." She muttered as she walked off, smirking and sending a wink to Kagome, who laughed.

Well, since Genkai had been brave enough and she had come out of it unscathed, the others began to ponder attempting the same, because really, it would be a terrible opportunity to waste.

Yukina had been second. After all, she had recently discovered that they were siblings and this was their first Christmas knowing as such.

"Merry Christmas, Hiei." She said softly and smiled at him before walking away. He hadn't minded that one as much, Kagome noted.

When Kurama stepped before him, Kagome nearly choked on the soda she had been drinking. She coughed and sputtered a little while Keiko patted her back. Both of their eyes widened as Kurama placed a chaste little kiss on Hiei's lips.

"Oh man...that was hot." Keiko murmured, discreetly looking around to make sure Yusuke hadn't been near enough to hear her say that.

"I second that." Kagome replied, nodding with an appreciative smile.

Hiei glared up at Kurama, a low, rumbling growl erupting from his chest.

"It's your own fault." Kurama backed away, and chose not to explain to the highly agitated hybrid just how it was his fault.

She really should put a stop to it, but pauses because Kuwabara's looking down at him, and he looks amused as well. He shakes his head and walks away though.

"Ain't no way I'm doing it." He mutters. He doesn't have a death wish.

Now she really should put a stop to it, because Botan was making her move and she just couldn't let that girl put her lips anywhere on Hiei. It was common knowledge to most of them just how much the ferry girl wanted Hiei, even while he was officially dating Kagome. She had made no attempt to hide her distaste for the couple.

Yeah. This was ending now.

Botan was already leaning in, making a move to kiss him right on the lips, and he didn't look pleased at all.

"Hey!" Kagome popped up between them and greeted Hiei.

"Onna, what the hell is going on?"

"Yeah, about that." She tugged on his arm and led him away from the doorway, "You shouldn't stand there."

Behind them Botan let out a little huff and Kagome took a moment to look over her shoulder and stick her tongue out at her. There was no way she was going to stand by and watch as Botan touched what was hers.

"Are you going to explain or not?" Hiei moved them to the recliner in the darker corner of the room, and pulled Kagome down to sit on his lap.

"You were standing under the mistletoe, Hiei. It's just a silly part of the Christmas tradition." She smiled as she felt him nuzzle her neck, and his arms held her tight against him. "That little plant hanging in the doorway there is the mistletoe. If you're caught standing under it, you cannot refuse to be kissed. Well, that usually pertains to a girl standing under it, but the details changed over the years."

"Hn." He stood with her still in his arms and she let out a soft, startled squeak.

"What are you..." She stopped speaking as Hiei set her down in the same doorway he had previously been occupying.

"You can't refuse." He stated and she blinked, then blushed.

"I wouldn't have anyway, but..." She glanced away and lowered her voice so only he could hear, "When a couple in love kiss under the mistletoe, its seen as a promise to marry..."

"Noted." He replied, then kissed her and they ignored the hoots and whistles of their friends, and the angry aura belonging to a pissed off ferry girl, because nothing else mattered in that moment, except for each other and that silent, noted promise.

* * *

**A/N: **Merry Christmas again! Alrighty, no more thoughts of attempting to write Christmas related fics. Seriously, I'm bad with it...

I hope this one wasn't too bad. Leave a review if you'd like to or some sort of feedback since, well, I'm no good with Hiei and Kagome. Seriously, I'm bad with it...


End file.
